My Personal Demon
by Icha-Icha Girl
Summary: Kakashi relates his experience of an erotic night filled with lust, passion, and love with a succubus. One-shot story. Rated M.


The room was empty  
The moonlight crept in from the window.  
With my bare body and nothing but comfortable trousers, I lay flat with my chest on the bed.  
I rest my head on the soft pillow which felt like fluffy clouds.  
A time of relaxation was all I need from a tiresome day.  
Soon enough my eyes finally gave in to sleep as it closed down on the world around me.

Suddenly I felt a dent from my side of the bed.  
I opened my eyes and within seconds, I felt something warm was behind me.  
And then there was a warm breath on my ear and it whispered

_"Ka..ka..shii..."_

It was a woman's voice.  
Warm breath with a cool voice. Just like fire and ice combined.  
I turned around and saw an incredibly beautiful woman.  
Her hair was soft pink, and her face was porcelain white.  
She bore the eyes of emerald with a fiery, burning glow.  
She wore a black nighty with a hint velvet red on the breast area with a slit in the middle.  
This sheer clothing exposed her curves and her red thong.  
She was young, fresh, and hot!

She was a succubus!

She grinded hers on my length and swayed in a sultry motion.  
Her sexy smile made me want to just stay still as she moved her body on mine.  
The sight of her cupping her mounds, fondling it, and tauntingly exposing it while she sways her hips,  
made me want to devour her with my full strength.

Then, the pink-haired woman crawled unto me and touched my face.  
She removed my mask with her red-stained lips which gave my spine a chill.  
The beast in me kicked in as I reached my head up to kiss her,  
but she lowered me down with a finger on my lips.

_"Just stay still..."_

Wearing again that sultry smirk.  
Soon enough, her lips were now against mine.  
It was wet and moist and so divine.  
I could taste the flavor of what I call _pink lemon passion_.  
I kissed her back and this time inserted my tongue in hers.  
Our kiss grew heavy and fiery that it made me pant, catching for breath.

The devil then moved her lips to my ears and nibbled it softly, which made me gasp for air in pleasure.  
To my exhilaration, my hands caught a grip of her fine round mounds.  
I fondled it gently and licked it. A feeling that the devil herself could not resist.  
After-which, I tilted my neck and made way for her lips to kiss.  
She crawled backwards, stopping at the middle.  
Her fingers trailed on to the scars on my chest which I got from previous battles.  
She bit her lips as if she was turned on by this.  
Then she kissed them one by one until her open-mouthed kisses reached down below.

With a devilish look, she lowered my trousers and caressed my length.  
I could tell that she was amused of how hard it had gotten.  
Then my eyes widened as she lowered her head and sticked out her tongue, licking it.  
I couldn't contain the pleasure I felt, that it made me raise my head and moaned out loud.

_"Fuck!"_

I muttered out loud.  
Her sexy smirk was her only reply as she continued to devour my manliness unto her mouth.  
I grabbed the edge of the bed as my mind reeled in to the sensation.

Later on, she stood up and crawled back up at me again.  
I was positioned in the middle of her thighs giving me a rear view of her intimate part.  
She lowered her hips and grinded it on my mouth.  
I slid her thong and played her with my tongue.  
I could feel her body twitch as she moaned loud enough.  
I did it wildly this time making her moan again and again which was so erotic to my ears.

Later on, she was on top of me but in a reverse manner instead.  
Her intimate part was just right on top of my lips while her head was on top of mine down below.  
We devoured each other in this oral foreplay.  
Indeed it gave me a different kind of high.

Then the demon crawled back and now stood at the edge of the bed.  
She swayed her body in such a sensual manner as she slowly stripped her clothing.  
Lifting her sheer cover exposing her finely shaped breasts.  
She played with the straps of her thong and even slapped her behind as if teasing me to come and get her.  
Then she slowly removed it still in a sexy manner.  
Her body was now bare.  
White porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight and a pair of gleaming green eyes that are burning with lust.

The woman crawled up again and strode at my length.  
Skin on skin, feeling each others' wetness.  
I shuddered at the sensation and made a moan this time.  
I looked at her, and she looked at me.  
Her eyes were now as fierce, more cunning.  
She inserted my length to hers.  
With my deep voice, we both moaned loudly at the electrifying sensation.

She strode and in grinding motions which made my length dig deeper into her.  
Then she would alternately raise her hips up and down.  
She kept a slow to moderate pace giving us more time to enjoy each other.  
My jaws dropped literally, in pleasure.  
It was a kind of euphoria that was too good to be true.

Then, she bent forward. My length still inside her.  
Her face was now right in front of me.  
I stroked her fringe away from her forehead.  
This time, I made the thrusts fast and hard.  
Her eyes winced in delight as she moaned.  
She later on kissed me with her pink-lemon flavored lips.  
So passionately and so intense.  
With her burning gaze and sultry smile she said,

_"Happy Birthday..."_

My heart melted.  
She knew..  
She remembered...  
Yes... This is my reward.  
My reward as a shinobi and for being the best man that I could be.

The pink-haired demon pushed my thighs with her hands, as if giving a hint for me to relax.  
She knew what she was doing and she wanted to be in charge.  
I did not refuse. I trusted her.

Then she made the thrusting with her efforts.  
She was now doing it hard and fast, she knew we were almost there.  
We were bathed in sweat and our breathing was heavier than before.

Her face was now helplessly erotic as she devoured the pleasure of every thrust.  
Within deep breaths she said,

_"I love you Kakashi!"_

And within a few seconds we both exploded in sweet surrender.

_This woman is incredibly irresistible!_  
_A woman whom I never thought would exist..._  
_She is my personal demon...  
She is my succubus...  
_

_Her name is Haruno Sakura..._

_and she is my wife..._

~ end ~

* * *

Just thought of writing a purely sleaze fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it.. :)  
You views, reviews, faves and follows are very much appreciated.. Thank you!

Credits to CleoKat of deviantart dot com for the image.

NOTE: I do not own the characters of this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series.


End file.
